


Playing With Fire

by Uke08



Series: Aching For Affection [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Fantastic Four (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke08/pseuds/Uke08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn is the niece of Ben Grimm. She had a somewhat normal life until she was kicked out of her parent's house. Ben took her in and after a year of working and living with him and Reed, they invited her to come to space with them. How could she turn down such an amazing offer? (Johnny Storm/OC) I promise the story is better than my summary. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

My life used to be so much simpler. I was young, careful, and didn’t let anyone get under my skin. I worked with Reed Richards and my uncle Ben Grimm. My uncle took me in when I was kicked out of my parent’s place. Reed was more than happy to welcome me into his home.

Now, I wasn’t a scientist and I certainly wasn’t the muscle like my uncle, but I did feed the two men. Without me, I fear they would have forgotten to eat. They both worked so hard at their job.

I was invited by my uncle and Reed to go on a trip to outer space. My uncle said it could be a vacation for me since I wouldn’t need to cook for them. Honestly, I loved cooking. It made me feel wonderful inside when I see the looks on their faces when they take that first bite of my food.

I was getting on the ship when at a distance I saw someone riding a motorcycle. It was kicking up dirt behind it. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes when I could see that the man riding the bike was making out with some chick.

I was putting on this very tight smooth suit. Just before I zipped the zipper past my breasts a man walked in. He looked over at me, shocked and then having a grin on his face. I zipped the zipper the rest of the way before I spoke to him.

“Wrong room.” I said in a monotone.

“No, I’m in the right room.” This man said in a flirtatious tone. “Mind if I change right here? Or perhaps you could get naked with me? You can help me undress if you want.”

“No thank you. I have no interest in seeing you naked.” I replied before grabbed my bag.

“I think you’re lying…” He looked down to my chest where some cleavage showed.

“If you don’t mind…I’ll be taking my leave now.” I said and walked quickly passed him before he could answer. I found Susan Storm, Reed’s ex girlfriend. “Sue!” I called out for her.

Sue turned when she saw me and smiled sweetly. “Hello, Ashlyn! I had no idea you were coming…” We both hugged one another.

“Yeah, it was late notice. Ben invited me…he said that you would be here and he felt like there needed to be another woman on board. I guess all the testosterone would be too much.” She and I laughed.

“Yeah, your uncle and my brother will be having those fights.” She said.

“Oh, right you’re brother was coming. I haven’t seen him in so long. What…four or five years since I have?” I asked and she nodded. “Johnny was it?”

“Yes?” Called a voice from behind me.

I turned and found Mr. Flirtatious was walking up behind me in his tight suit. I tried to avert my eyes from looking at his chest and crotch area, knowing all too well that they would be very tempting to look at.

“Wait…you’re…no!” I said and laugh. “You’re Johnny? You have got to be kidding me!” I covered my mouth. “Wow.”

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” He asked with a confused look.

“I’m Ashlyn Rivers…Ben Grimm’s niece.” I answered and his face showed that he was shocked.

“I had no idea! Whoa…this is really weird.” He covered his mouth as well, I think mocking me. Ass. “You’re grown up, Shrimp!” Ah yes, the nickname he gave me years ago.

“Ashlyn, I’m going to grab our space suits. Will you help me carry them to the others?” Sue asked.

“Sure!” I said and turned back to Johnny, who was staring at my torso again. “I’ll see you later, Johnny.” I told him and walked off with Sue.

I felt a gaze on my back. I knew he was still watching me. Knowing very well on the type of man he is, I swayed my hips a little bit more as I walked. I might as well give him a show since he’s watching me. What’s a little fun?

“I don’t know whether I should be flying or doing swan lake in these suits. I mean who the hell came up with these?” Ben said.

Sue and I walked in together, carrying space suits to give to the guys.

“Victor did. The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body’s individual needs.” Sue answered Ben’s question.

I handed Johnny his space suit as he spoke up. “See, now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool.” He looked at me and gave me a wink.

“Not to mention is shows everything. Big things are big and…” I looked down at his crotch then back up at him. “And small things small.” I gave him a teasing grin.

He knew fully well that I was giving him shit. I guess he couldn’t help but act like he was wounded. “Oh, Shrimp…how I have missed that smart mouth of yours.”

“Oh, Johnny…how I have missed yo- oh who am I kidding, I didn’t.” I bit my bottom lip before turning around and walking towards my uncle.

“Thank you, Sweetie.” He said as he took the suit. “Hey…” He said and grabbed my hand. “Stay away from Dumbass over there. I don’t want him hurting you, touching you, or even looking at you.”

“Ben, I don’t even find him worth my time. I know what type of guy he is…I’m not going to fall for him.” Little did I know how wrong I was.

Johnny did an admirable job at flying the spacecraft. I couldn’t help but be slightly impressed. I was walking down the hallway next to Ben and Johnny was on Ben’s right side.

“ETA until cosmic even, nine hours.” Victor called out.

“If you’re good, maybe next time daddy will let you drive.” Johnny said to Ben.

I couldn’t help but make a slight giggle when my uncle replied.

“Keep talking and there won’t be a next time.” Ben looked over at me and gave me a playful nudge.

“Tell me when that’s happening, I would love to watch.” I said and Ben let out a laugh.

“You two are such bullies.” Johnny joked more. I knew he could take our shit.

“We can monitor the cloud’s approach and observe the tests from here.” Sue called out as we walked into the main area.

“Is it safe?” Ben asked as he unzipped his suit.

I walked over with Johnny, carrying equipment that needed to be set over where he was taking his equipment.

“You know…I never expected you to grow up to be so…” Johnny started to say and pointed his hands at my body.

“What?” I asked, not understanding.

“Womanly.” Johnny answered.

“I’m a woman…so of course I am womanly.” I stated simply.

“Yeah but…” He examined more of my features. “Wow.”

“If you’ll all excuse me, I need to borrow Susan for a moment.” Victor called out to all of us.

“Care to escort me?” I asked with a playful grin.

“Madam…” He said as he held out his arm.

I took it and smiled to myself. It was just playful fun. Nothing bad was going to happen. He is a playboy and I haven’t even kissed a guy yet.

We were suiting Ben up, Johnny and I.

“Please tell me you guys are not trying to rekindle things with my sister again.” Johnny said, locking Ben into his suit.

“Of course not, it’s strictly business only.” Ben said over the headphones Johnny and I wore.

“Yes, well his eyes say differently don’t they?” Johnny said as he started to type in some things.

I don’t know a lot about what happened between Reed and Sue, nor is it my business to know. All I knew is that it was a horrible breakup.

Ben grabbed Johnny’s arm. “Hey…two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she’s not over it either.” Ben said, looking at John.

“Wow, Dr. Phil, that’s deep. Let’s think about that.” Johnny said. “You got Victor, more money than God, stud of the year…and you got Reed the world’s dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp.” He walked away from Ben. “That’s a real toss up.” His words angered me.

“Don’t trouble your tiny little mind.” Ben said as he stepped into the chamber.

“Don’t wander off now boy.” Johnny said and Ben walked out into space after the glass door closed.

“Money isn’t everything.” I said softly.

“What?” Johnny asked and turned to me.

“Money isn’t everything.” I repeated. “Love can be the most pure thing of all if treated with caution. Not every person thinks that you need money to be happy. I do understand that money is important in today’s world…but it isn’t everything.”

Johnny muted his microphone so Ben couldn’t hear him. “Did you read that out of one of your romance books?” Johnny teased and walked up to me. “I’m sorry…not romance…but erotic books.”

I blushed deep red. “Shut up…” I mumbled and muted my microphone.

“You’re a very naughty girl…I know the books you read.” He backed me into a wall. “Remember? I caught you reading and having some fun without me.” Johnny made a small pout.

I stared up at him and couldn’t help but tremble under his intense gaze. “That was around four or five years ago, Johnny. I was a teenager and-…” I was stopped by Reed running in the room, not bothering to question what was happening.

“Get Ben inside now!” Reed shouted, having a headset on.

Johnny and I both turned on our microphones after getting away from one another.

“What’s going on?” I asked, fear showing in my voice.

“I ain’t done arranging your flowers yet, Egghead.” Ben said as he turned around to look at us.

“Ben…turn around…” Reed said into the headset.

I covered my mouth, in shock. I gripped tightly to Johnny, needing something to hold on to. He took my hand into his, understanding what I needed.

“Guys, I’m not going to make it.” Ben said as he turned to look at us after he looked at the storm.

“You gotta jump!” Johnny shouted, putting a hand on the glass. “It’s the only way!”

“Ben!” I cried out, putting my hand on the glass.

Ben leapt forward, slowly making his way to us. I gripped tighter onto Johnny, about to lose it. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. This isn’t how it was supposed to go. This isn’t how I wanted it to end. This isn’t how my uncle was supposed to be repaid for all of his amazingness.

“Come on, Ben! You got this!” Johnny shouted.

“Get ready to close the portal, Johnny.” Reed said as he touched Johnny’s shoulder.

I reluctantly let go of his hand so he could shut the portal. With a loud thump I watched as my uncle hit the glass door, slowly going unconscious. The storm made its way through the closed portal, ramming into us.

I couldn’t help but look down at my uncle, lifeless it seemed. All I wanted was to help him. The pain from the cloud was nothing compared to the pain of watching my uncle dying. Slowly blackness crept over me, soothing me into a deep and long sleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story. The rating of this story will go up, FYI. Please leave me feedback and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of a beeping monitor. The bed I was laying in was soft and warm. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed I was in a hospital. To my right there was a single rose in a light pink glass vase. There was no note and no name, so I had no idea who it was from. Perhaps my uncle or maybe Reed wishing me to get well.

I got up out of bed and put on a hospital robe to cover my gown I wore. I walked out of my bedroom and turned into a man. I nearly knocked into him before I looked up.

“Hey, I was just coming to check up on you.” Johnny said with a smile. “How are you doing?”

I smiled lightly before answering him. “I think I am okay…I feel fine.”

There was a pause before he turned into his normal flirty self. “I could make sure you feel better.”

“If that was the case, I’m fine doing that myself.” I said and gave him a I can be like that too look.

“You’ve never had the Johnny experience.” He said and got really close to my face.

“And I don’t want it. I am fine.” I turned my face away. “How is my uncle?” I was afraid to know if he was dead.

Johnny put a hand on my shoulder, soothing me a little. “He is fine. Don’t worry…all of us are okay.”

“You’re okay?” I asked with a questioning and worried look.

“Aw, are you worried about me? How sweet!” Johnny teased, giving me a huge grin.

I pushed his shoulder with a smile on my face. “Asshole.”

The next day I was wearing my normal clothes. A dark grey t-shirt with blue jeans. I wasn’t one for fashion.

I was making my way down the hall when I saw Johnny. He had a coat and snow pants on and a snowboard at his side. I noticed that he saw me and made his way over to me.

“And where do you think you’re going?” I asked and put my hands on my hips. “We are supposed to be staying inside. We are under quarantine.” I said.

“Yeah….but I’ve never been good with rules.” He said and gave me a wink.

“Oh, trust me I know that. You’ve always been trouble.” I replied and walked down the hallway with Johnny.

“Trouble _is_ my middle name.” Johnny said and nudged my arm.

“Johnny you really should stay ins-…” I was interrupted by Mr. Flirtyman.

“Okay, I can’t stay in here. It’s driving me insane. If you want…” He stopped and I with him. “I can take you. Consider it a date it you want.”

“You and I…on a date?” I looked at him like he was crazy. “My uncle would have your head.”

“Look, how long will it take you to get ready?” He asked me and I rolled my eyes. “Come on…tell me.”

“I don’t know…maybe twenty minutes tops.” I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

“Okay, you meet me outside in twenty minutes.” He said as he zipped up his coat. “Oh by the way did you get my flower?”

“Flow-….you?!” I asked shocked.

“Yes, why is that hard to believe?” Johnny asked with a slight frown.

“You’re the last person, besides Victor, that I thought would give me a flower.” I gave him a slight smile. “Thank you, it was sweet.”

“So it’s settled then. We’re going on a date.” He leaned over and quickly kissed my lips. “See you outside in twenty!” He called out as he walked away from me.

I stood there dumbfounded. Johnny Storm just kissed me. What the fuck?

I was dressed and ready to go on this so called date with Johnny. I looked at myself in the mirror. My dark brown hair was getting to be a little longer than what I was used to. Before I put it up in a ponytail, it went past my shoulder blades. I wore no makeup. I looked at my light baby blue eyes and gave myself a small smile. I liked my eyes.

I looked at my lips. Johnny kissed me. That was my first time ever kissing someone. I felt a slight tingle from my lips. They had a nice curve for the bottom lip and my top lip had a soft cupids bow. I looked at the time and saw it was almost time to so meet Johnny.

We flew in a helicopter together, I sat beside him. It’s been so long since I have skied, I was nervous that I forgot how to. I leaned over to shout at him.

“Thank you for inviting me!” I shouted.

He gave me a wide smile. “No problem, Babe! Okay, so you’re gonna want to stay to the right. The left might give you trouble.”

I don’t know what came over me. I just wanted to have fun and play with him a little. “Last one down gets to be the winner’s bitch for a day!” I shouted before jumping down onto the snow, skiing away.

It took a while before Johnny caught up to me. I looked over at him and he had a huge smile on his face. I couldn’t help but feel like I was one of the reasons for creating that smile.

“You’re losing, Storm!” I shouted at him.

“Alright, no more kid stud!” He shouted and tried to get in front of me.

From the corner of my eye I saw a red and orange flare. I turned to find out that Johnny was on fire.

“Johnny!” I shouted. “You’re on fire!”

“Thanks, you’re pretty good too!” He shouted back.

“No, I mean you’re actually on fire!” I shouted in a panicked voice.

He tried to pat out the flames but I lost control of my skis. After getting back to my feet I made my way over to where Johnny was. He was in a pool of melted snow. Steam came off of him and the water. His face showed how confused he was and looked up at me.

“Care to join me?” He asked.

“Johnny, if you wanted me in a hot tub…all you had to do was ask.” I teased.

He gave me a smirk. “Well, how about this one? We’re alone.”

“Yes we are, but you are naked and hot. I would freeze and there’s no way I would get naked.” I said and took off my coat to give to him. “Here put this around your man bits.”

“Man bits? What you can’t say dick? Or penis? Or cock?” He asked, teasing me.

“Fine, take my coat so you can hide your dick. Better?” My eyebrow was raised and he laughed.

“I’d love to hear you say cock. I think it would be hot.” He stood up and locked his lips.

Before I looked away I saw part of his shaft where his dick and body met at. I couldn’t help but notice that he saved his crotch.

“Woah! You could have warned me you were going to stand!”

“That would beat the purpose of you seeing it.” He said. By the tone of his voice, he was smirking.

“I don’t want to see it.” I replied back.

“Oops?” He said.

Johnny and I ran into a dining area. Good job, Genius. You could have gone to your room to get clothes on first.

“Hey guys! You’ll never believe what just happened!” They both looked down at the coat. “What?” He looked down as well. The sleeves of my cost were right where his dick would be. Again good job. “Well, I can explain this.”

Johnny explained what happened and Sue and Reed looked at each other with knowing looks. All four of us were walking to Ben’s room. I looked over at Johnny, who was snapping his fingers. His thumb would catch on fire but burn out quickly.

Finally he was able to keep the flame up. He waddled his way over to Sue and Reed.

“Woah, guys look!” He said as he kept snapping his fingers. Sue and Reed were in shock. “Now, picture that…” He then moved his free arm around, flailing it over his body. “but everywhere. It was…everywhere!”

“The cloud has fundamentally altered our D.N.A…” Reed said and Johnny let out a laugh.

“Cool! And do you know what? I think I was flying!”

Sue looked over at me. “What has happened to you?”

“…Nothing…” I said with a frown. “Everything is normal. I’m not bursting into flames, turning invisible, or stretching. I’m just me…” I couldn’t help but be slightly jealous.

As we made our way to the door, Sue was getting irritated with Johnny. He kept on snapping his fingers over and over again to create flame.

“I said cut it out, Johnny.” Sue warned but he continued.

“Still getting the hand of it.” Johnny replied.

Sue turned around and pointed her finger at him. She gave him the I am your sister and you better listen to me look. “Stop.”

“Alright.” Johnny said as he held up his free hand in defeat.

“Alright?” Sue repeated.

“Yes!” Johnny said exasperatedly.

God!” Sue said irritated.

“God!” Johnny repeated back. These two are so fun to watch.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Sue snapped at him.

“What?” Johnny replied back, not sure what he did wrong.

“Sue, do you know the code?” Reed interrupted their fight.

Reed was pounding on the door to Ben’s room. He locked the door and all we heard was grunting, groaning and roaring.

“Just break the glass. It can’t be that thick!” Johnny said with a raised voice.

Reed stuck his arm under the door, stretching it and eventually unlocking the door. Slowly his arm made it back to him and he looked at the rest of us shocked.

“That’s gross…” Johnny said with a disgusted face.

There was a loud crash and thud noise. Some alarm beeped and we all ran into my uncle’s bedroom. There was a huge hole in the wall and no Ben.

“Look! Look, look, look, look!” Johnny said as he pointed outside. “What is that thing?”

“What’s going on?” We all turned to find Victor in the room. “What happened in here?”

“Ben did this. He’s had some kind of reaction to exposer from the cloud.” Reed answered.

“We all have different symptoms…” Sue began to say.

“Just find him.” Victor said and walked away.

“Anybody got any ideas where the big guy’s going?” Johnny asked, leaning against the wall.

“…I think he’s going home…” I muttered as I saw a picture of him and his wife. I felt a lump in my throat and Reed put his hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Ashlyn. I’ll get your uncle back.” Reed said in a soothing voice.

“I wish…” I sighed out heavily. “I know she won’t accept him if the thing we saw in the woods was him.”

“Why do you say that?” Sue asked.

“I know how she is…trust me. She’ll break his heart.” I turned to Reed. “We need to go, now.”

We didn’t find Ben that night. So the very next day we went out looking for him. Johnny and I were in our own taxi while Sue and Reed were in theirs.

“So, about that kiss…” Johnny said and I turned my head to look at him.

“What kiss?” I asked confused until I remembered. “Oh! What about it?”

“What did you think about it?” He asked me. “Is it something you’d want again?” Johnny’s hand made its way on my leg, slowly moving towards my inner thigh.

I grabbed his hand and held it, making sure he doesn’t move it any further. “Johnny, please not now…I already have a lot on my mind.”

“Right, sorry.” Johnny muttered but didn’t take his hand away.

I noticed he was tracing his thumb over my hand absentmindedly while he looked outside. I found this gesture very adorable.

“You know, the last time you held my hand was up in space.” I mentioned with a small smile, trying to ease the tension.

He turned his head towards me and looked down at our entwined hands. Johnny let out a small laugh before he spoke. “I didn’t even notice I was still holding your hand right now.”

“Is that a good thing or bad thing?” I moved my free hand and poked his forehead. “Maybe you’re just getting old and you’re forgetting things.”

He chuckled and rolled his eyes at me. “Oh, Shrimp you sure do know how to wound a man.”

I couldn’t help but smile proudly to myself. It’s not that want to hurt Johnny, maybe just bring his ego down a smidge. I looked over to Johnny, who was staring out the window again. He looked to be deep in thought. I wondered what was bothering him.

The traffic stopped moving. No one was moving. Johnny and I saw Sue and Reed get out of their car. We looked to each other and I shrugged at him.

After removing our hands from each other, we got out of the taxi car and walked over to Sue and Reed. I had a gut feeling Ben had to of been the cause of this.

We made our way to the scene. There was Ben, causing a disturbance.

“What are we gonna do now?”

“We’re not going to get past these guys…” Reed turned to Sue. “But you could.”

Sue concentrated hard to become invisible. Once she did, we three were amazed by this.

“Sue, your clothes…” Reed said and looked embarrassed. “Lose them.”

“Oh. Right.” Sue said as she started to take off her pants and shirt.

“This is so wrong.” Johnny mumbled.

“You’re right, I wish it was you instead.” I mumbled back at him.

He gave me this mischievous grin and a playful wink. “That could happen anytime you want, Babe.”

I tried so hard to not smile. Playing this game with Johnny was fun. It was harmless. There’s no way Johnny and I would ever go down that road.

Slowly Sue started to fade back into her normal form. People gasped and Johnny and I turned our heads to look.

“Oh!” Johnny said and quickly turned his head away.

Sue was in her bra and underwear. She tried her best to hide under her arms.

“Wow. You’ve been working out…” Reed said in a trance.

“Shut up!” Sue said, embarrassed.

Now you notice her body, Reed?

“Got any more idea? Why don’t you strip down and have a hundred people stare at you?” Sue said tensely, shifting from one foot to another. As she spoke, her body became invisible again.

“Sue…” Reed said and pointed at her.

“What? Oh….” Sue then continued to get naked.

“I’m gonna need therapy…” Johnny mumbled again.

Finding another moment to play, I mumbled back to him. “What kind of therapy are you hoping for?”

He looked over to me and gave me a teeth showing smile. “One that involves you…in my bed…”

“Building a fort?” I asked innocently, knowing how much of a butt I was being.

He looked at me dumbfounded before he started to laugh. “Shrimp, you are one of a kind.”

“Hey you two, let’s get out of here.” Reed said, tapping Johnny’s chest.

Johnny grabbed Sue’s clothes and frowned when her bra was on top. “Great…”

Johnny and I were dodging people, trying to make our way to find Ben. There was a little girl all by herself. She looked petrified as she called out for her mother.

“Mom…Mom?” The little girl called out to her mom.

There was a loud exploding noise; Johnny quickly took the girl in his arms. He held her tightly while the fire went on him. I reached out, screaming as I watched Johnny consumed in flames.

When I reached out a pink shade of misty aura came from my hands. It wrapped around the fire and I along with Sue, pushed back the fire. I found the source of the explosion and lifted all the tanks out of the way so they wouldn’t catch fire. I collapsed onto the ground onto my knees. All my strength was taken from me.

Johnny saw me fall to my knees and ran over towards me. He took me into his arms after tapping my face.

“Hey…stay with me, Shrimp.” He said as he carried me towards Reed, Sue, and Ben.

I leaned my head on Johnny’s chest, not able to hold it up anymore. I was so sleepy.

“Guys, we have a problem.” I heard Johnny tell Reed and the others.

“What the hell happened?” I heard a deeper version of my uncle’s voice talk.

“She was affected like us…” Johnny said and looked over to me. “She helped stop an explosion and now she’s like this.”

“Here, let’s take her to see a medic. They are on their way.” I heard Reed say.

Sue and I were checked out by medics. My strength was back, but I still felt a little weaker than before.

“Where are your ears?” I heard Johnny ask.

I turned my head and saw Johnny sitting across from this rock creature. I think it was my uncle. I slowly stood up and walked over to them.

Ben looked up at me and then turned away. I had a feeling he was embarrassed. I put my hand on one of his, feeling the hardness of rock instead of skin.

“I’m here, Ben.” I said simply and it made him look up at me. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re still my uncle and I still love you dearly.”

He gave me a small smile, appreciating my words.

“How are you doing?” Johnny asked and I looked over at him.

“I feel better now. I don’t really remember all of what happened…” I looked at my hands. “I think I lifted something with my mind though.”

“We’ll be testing our powers back at my place.” Reed said as he came into the tent. “We will all be staying at my place.”

“There are some folks outside that want to talk to you.” Mentioned a cop.

“We’re not going public with this…” Reed said as he put a hand up. “We’re scientists, not celebrities.”

“It’s too late, son.” He walked over to a TV, turning it on. “Look.”

“-Became part of the tragedy. But the rescue itself is not the story. One of the five stretched to an amazing length. Another was a woman who raised an exploding tank into the air with her mind!” The person on the TV said.

They showed each of us on TV. I couldn’t help but smile when I saw Johnny on TV.

“Cool!” Johnny said as he was leaving the tent.

“Where are you going?” Sue asked with a glare.

“I’m gonna go talk to them.” Johnny said as he pointed to the outside.

“No!” Sue said.

“We should think this through…” Reed said to everyone.

“That’s great. Brainstorm.” Johnny said as he walked out of the tent.

“Get back here! Johnny!” Sue called out for him, following her brother.

I walked up beside Johnny. The news and a lot of people were either recoding us or taking our pictures. Johnny put his arm around me, bringing me to his body.

“Do you believe this?” Johnny asked me.

“Which one of you is the leader?” Asked a reporter.

Reed stepped forward, not really wanting to be the leader. “Uh, during out recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to as yet unidentified radioactive energy.”

“What happened on the bridge?”

“How can you stretch?”

“Are you two dating?” That question was towards Johnny and I.

I turned to look at Johnny. He was grinning like a little boy. “It’s complicated.” Johnny answered as he rubbed my back. “She’s being difficult.”

“You’re doing this to get attention…aren’t you?” I asked looking up at him.

“Your attention.” He answered and stuck his tongue out at me.

“It’s hard to ignore one with a huge mouth that never shuts up.” I teased and he gave me a squeeze for a hug.

“There are times when I shut up. I can show you if you’d like?” He gave a suggested smile.

“If it involves anything sexual no…other than that I am in.” I gave him a wink.

“We will be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms.” Reed said to the reporters.

“Symptoms? Is this a disease?” Asked a reporter.

“No! No, no, no! It’s not a _disease_.” Johnny looked at Reed and Sue who were giving him a look. “If having special powers is a disease, then yeah we got it bad.”

“Excuse me. That thing doesn’t look very fantastic.” A reporter pointed over to my uncle.

I felt a surge of anger run through my body. I gripped tight to Johnny’s jacket as I tried to calm down. I didn’t know how to control my powers and I was afraid anger would cause me to use them.

“Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero.” Reed answered as he touched his friend’s shoulder.

“What he means is every team needs a mascot. A new day is dawning, the day of the Fantastic Five!”

I glared up at Johnny. How dare he say that about my uncle? I went to move out of his arms but he tightened his grip on me.

“Look, look! We went up to space to find a way to understand D.N.A., out disease, our lives on the line. Thank you…” He turned his body to walk away. “No more questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m super excited for this story! I hope you guys are enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The rating of this story will be going up due to sexual scenes. :)

** Chapter 3 **

**A/N: Warning: Sexy Johnny is sexy.**

I got out of a taxi car with Johnny. We heard a lot of cheering and I waved shyly at the crowd of people. Johnny came up to my side and put an arm around me. The crowd cheered more.

“They like you and I together.” He whispered in my ear.

“I’m sure that’s not the case, Mr. Flirtyman.” I said with a grin.

“Flirtyman? That sounds like an awesome superhero name.” I rolled my eyes. “Your name can be Wallflower.” He said.

“Wallflower? Really, Johnny?” I asked with a raise of my eyebrow.

“Kiss her!” Shouted someone from the crowd. “Kiss her!”

I looked over at Johnny. “If you kiss me, my uncle with clobber you.” I warned.

“It’ll be worth it.” He said as he took my face in his hand.

I leaned in close to his face, about to kiss him when I turned and kissed his cheek. “Maybe next time, Storm.” I said and walked towards the Baxter building.

“Sorry, guys. She’s playing hard to get.” I heard Johnny said to the crowd.

We all got into the elevator. Once Ben stood in the elevator, there was a loud creaking noise. The doors closed and then nothing.

“Either we’re moving really fast, or not at all.” Johnny said and there was a ding noise.

“I’ll take the stairs…” Ben said annoyed and walked out of the elevator.

Once the door closed, we went up.

“How come he Ben can’t turn it on and off like we can?” Johnny asked.

“That’s what we’re here to find out.” Reed answered.

I bit my bottom lip. I wondered how much I could lift with my powers. Maybe that’s a thing we would be testing out.

“If it happened to him-…” Sue began to say.

“What? You mean we won’t be able to turn it off either? That would save time.” Johnny laughed.

“You wanna walk around on fire the rest of your life?” Sue asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Is that a trick question?” Johnny asked with a smirk and pointed to her.

“Grow up.” Sue retorted.

“Come on. I can’t be the only one who thinks this is cool.” He looked over at me. “Right?”

“I mean…I think it is cool, but I don’t want to have no control over my powers. I would really like to be able to turn mine off.” I shrugged. “It would be awkward to have everyone and everything floating around because of me.”

We finally made it to Reed’s floor. The doors opened and Reed and I walked out first. I lived here with him and Ben, so I am comfortable with this place.

“Whoa…” Johnny said as he took a step in.

“Believe it or not Ben, Reed, and Ashlyn live here.” Sue said as she walked past her brother.

“What do you think?” Reed asked Johnny, rubbing his hands together.

“I don’t know, Reed. I think you might be bringing your work home with you.” Johnny said and Reed and I laughed.

“Oh, Johnny…you have no idea how true that statement is.” I said and nudged Reed.

“Come on. I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.” Reed said as he walked over to where the rooms are.

Reed showed Johnny his room, which was right next to mine. It had the basics, a bed, a dresser, and a desk.

“Aw, but I wanted to share a room with Ashlyn.” Johnny said with a pout. “Maybe we could have sleepovers?”

I shook my head at him. “You, Sir…are full of mischief.” I told him and looked over at Sue. “If you want…you can sleep in my room. I wouldn’t mind sharing. We could buy a bunk bed.” I joked.

Sue let out a laugh. “Okay, but I get top bunk.” She joked with me.

There was a ding and we all looked over to find Victor coming out of the elevator.

“Excuse us…” Victor said.

The rest of us walked away, leaving Sue with Victor. Johnny and I walked side by side. I noticed that he was a little on edge.

“What’s wrong?” I asked and he shook his head. “I take it you don’t like the guy.”

“…I just don’t exactly trust him.” Johnny admitted and leaned on the kitchen counter.

I couldn’t help but admire the way his shirt hung around his torso. He really did have a nice body. I made my way over to him, looping my fingers into his jeans. I tugged them slightly and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

“You know…” I said and tugged at his jeans a bit more. I saw his chest move as he breathed in, trying to control himself. “You saving that little girl was such a turn on.”

“Oh was it?” He asked with a grin. “Do I get a reward for doing such a heroic thing?”

“Well, if you’re good then maybe.” I said and pushed myself onto him.

“Fuck…” I heard him mumble. “Why are you such a tease?”

“Because it’s fun getting a reaction from you. You did this to me all the time when we were younger. Now, it’s my turn to tease you.” I answered and he gripped my thigh, bringing it over him.

I was so close to him. I felt the heat from his body on mine. “I’m not getting any tonight am I?” He asked.

I brought my face closer to his, brushing my lips on his lips as I spoke. “Not tonight…you just need to be a good boy and I might let you.”

I felt him grow from underneath me. I couldn’t help but grin up at him. He was so turned on by me and that made my ego boost up sky high.

“Can I have a sneak peek?” He asked, our lips still grazing over each other. He brought a free hand up and tugged at my collar. He brought the collar down more, showing off more cleavage. “Holy fuck…” Storm muttered and glided the shirt down more until he could see part of my black laced bra. “Lace…oh Babe you know how to get me hot and bothered.” He pressed his hard member against me more.

I was really turned on, but I wasn’t going to show it. “I know how you are, Johnny. You’re easy to get all hot and bothered.” I pressed against his harden cock. “There’s your sneak peek.” I said and removed myself from him.

He sighed and stood up straight. I looked down and noticed his huge bulge in his pants. He saw me looking and ran a hand over it.

“You want it, Babe?” He asked.

I looked up at his face and shook my head. “Nah, I had my fun for now.” I turned my back to him. “Excuse me.” I said and walked away.

That was close. I almost gave in to him. I need to be careful next time or I will give into the temptation.

I was in an observation room with Reed and Sue. Reed checked all of my vitals and body. Everything was normal. I was in a black, tight tank and shorts. From the corner of my eye I spotted Johnny leaning against the door frame.

“Care to be my test dummy for my powers?” I asked Johnny.

He got off the doorframe and came into the room. “Sure, I wouldn’t mind being swept off my feet by you.”

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Johnny was wearing a grey tank, which showed how fit he was, with dark grey sweats. Oh, the man shouldn’t have worn sweats.

Reed stuck some wires on me, monitoring my heart and other things. He also watched me from a screen. He said that the screen would allow him to watch the energy around me and let him know what it is I do.

“Alright, you can go. Try to lift Johnny.” Reed announced to me.

I concentrated hard, holding out my hand. I felt energy around me and I felt my mind release something that sent pink mist out of my hands. It wrapped around Johnny and slowly I brought him up. He was a good two feet up in the air before I had to stop. I set him down on his feet and bent over. I put my hands on my knees, exhausted.

Johnny walked over to me and put a hand on my back. “You okay, Shrimp?”

I panted out as I responded. “Yeah, just…you’re fat and all.” I teased and looked up at him.

“Fat? Oh, Shrimp you are going to regret those words.” He said and gave me a wink.

Reed came over to me with papers in his hands. “Okay, so based on what you just did…it seems like you can lift things with your mind.” He shifted through some papers. “Also I just noticed your hormones are a little off. Your pheromones were higher when you…” He looked over at Johnny and then back at me. “Looked at Johnny. I think…that there is a possibility that you can control that and perhaps make whomever you’re fighting in a trance.”

“So, in other words she can make them horny.” Johnny blurted out.

I slapped his arm and looked at Reed. “She can do that, but then that can mean she can charm them and sort of make them do what she wants.”

“Well, is there a way I can control that?” I asked Reed. “I don’t want to be leaking high amounts of pheromones into the air and controlling everyone.”

“When you relaxed yourself it looked like that power also relaxed. So, I think you’re okay.” Reed said with a smile.

“Okay, well I am hungry. I’m going to go eat.” I said and made my way out of the room.

I heard footsteps behind me. “You should try to use those powers on me.” Johnny said beside me.

“You would like that too much. Besides, I don’t plan on using them.” I responded and turned to him. “I don’t like the idea of controlling someone like that or at all. It’ll make me feel like everything is fake.”

“So, you think me wanting in your pants is because of your powers?” Johnny asked in a serious tone. I shrugged a bit. “I’ve wanted to get in your pants before you got your powers. So, no…it’s not because of them.”

I looked up at him. “Oh right, you want to get in bed with anything that has tits and an ass.”

Johnny shrugged. “What can I say? I do like tits and ass.”

I felt a slight ping of jealousy in my heart. “I see.” I said and walked away.

I was done with this conversation before it even started. I knew he wasn’t mine. I knew he wasn’t ever going to be mine, but it still hurt a bit. In a way, I wished Johnny wasn’t a playboy. Maybe then I could see myself with him. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

I ran into the room that they were testing Johnny in. The alarm was going off and I couldn’t help but wonder what the _fuck_ was happening.

When I came into the room the alarms went off and I heard Johnny laughing. He was covered from head to toe in foam.

“Buzz kill! You guys are cramping my style.” Johnny shouted with laughter.

“Any hotter and you’re approaching supernova.” Reed responded back.

“Sweet!” Johnny said.

“No, not sweet. That’s the temperature of the sun.” Sue said over the intercom.

“Not only could you kill yourself, but you could set fire to Earth’s atmosphere and destroy all human life.” Reed said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Got it. Supernova…bad.” He gave a thumbs down.

“Oh, Johnny…” I said with a sigh.

Johnny turned to me when he stepped out of the metal container. He was still covered in foam but also naked under it. “Hey, Babe. Come to clean me off?” He asked with a grin.

“Sorry but…you’re a big boy. You can clean yourself off.” I replied back.

“Aw, what? Don’t want to help me out? I want to make sure I get all the foam off.” Johnny replied, making his way to me.

I avoided looking down. I knew what he was doing and I wasn’t going to have any of it. “Storm, I suggest you go take a shower or I’ll lift you and carry you to it.” I told him and he grabbed my arm.

“Come on…” He said with a sigh.

“You know, it’s really hard to get turned on by a walking and talking marshmallow.” I teased him.

He laughed and took his hand away. “I see your point. I’ll talk to you later.” He said and walked away.

I was in the living room, reading a book while sitting on the couch. I heard footsteps and I turned my head to see Johnny with holes in his shirt. I put my book down as I burst out laughing.

“Oh, no! Is Mr. Johnny Storm too hot to wear clothes?” I laughed out.

“Ha ha very funny. This is a serious problem.” Johnny said as he tried to hide a smile.

“So now that it’s your turn to be naked, it’s no laughing matter?” I asked as I stood up. “Can’t turn off your hotness?”

Johnny walked towards me and grabbed my hips. “That is something I was never able to turn off.”

Now I got him. I ran a hand up his arm, feeling the heat of his body. “Whoa, you really are hot.”

“I’m glad you noticed, Babe.” I felt his hand trailed down my hips.

Slowly he moved his thumb under my shirt, just barely. I wondered for a moment if he was trying to get me to use my pheromone powers, but he wouldn’t need that.

“You might want to go tell Reed and Sue about your clothes before they disintegrate.” I said and trailed my finger down his almost bare chest. “Nice muscles.”

“Thanks, you’re welcome to see them if you want.” He grinned and I backed away.

“Johnny, you are such an ass.” I sighed out and walked back over to the couch where my book was. “Shoo, go tell Reed and your sister.”

He gave me a dimpled grin before he jogged off to find Reed and Sue. He had this nice curve to his torso and ass. I couldn’t help but wonder what he looked like naked. I know I’ve had multiple chances to see, but still I don’t think it’s wise to purse him.

I was in the living room with Reed, Sue, and Ben. Johnny was coming down in his suit. We all, but Ben, wore our suits that we had on in space.

“Our uniforms were exposed to the storm, like us…becoming invisible, changing size on demand, remaining impervious to flame, or sending signals all over the body.” Reed explained.

Ben started to laugh loudly. “You guys look like an eighty’s rock band!”

“You know, Ben this material stretches.” Sue said as she started to strength the material.

“I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing that.” Ben replied as he pointed towards the suit with his cup.

“I love these costumes!” Johnny cheered out. “They’re missing something though…a little spice-…” Johnny began to do some weird fighting moves.

“They’re not costumes.” Reed said.

“You can’t use your powers in public, Johnny.” Sue scolded and put her hand on her hip.

“You guys are worse than NASA.” Johnny said as he walked off.

“Johnny…” Sue called out frustrated.

I sighed and walked over to Captain Dumbass. I grabbed his hand and the warmth of it sent a weird feeling in my body. He and I stopped and looked at each other after I pulled away from him.

“What was that?” He asked and I shrugged.

“I don’t know…” I said and he reached out to touch my hand again. That feeling was there again before I pulled away again. We looked at each other really confused before I spoke. “That was weird.”

I noticed we were alone in a hallway. I looked over towards where we came from before looking back to him.

“Come on…let me at least kiss you.” Johnny begged slightly, dipping his head to kiss me.

I turned my head away and then looked at him. “Johnny, it’s not a good idea.”

“Then why do you flirt with me?” Johnny asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Because you do it back and it’s fun.” I shrugged. “I thought it was harmless play.”

“You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” He asked and backed off of me. “I really want you.”

“You want to fuck me, Johnny.” I hissed out. “I don’t want a fuck buddy.”

“What do you want then?” He asked with a slightly louder tone. “Huh?”

I looked away from him, not really wanting to see him at the moment. “Johnny…you know what I want is different than what you want.”

“You don’t know that…” He murmured.

“You aren’t the long term dating type, Johnny.” I replied and looked at him. I noticed his face changed. He looked slightly hurt but he tried to cover it up with a small smile.

“You’re right. I’m not good for you.” He said and started to walk away.

“Johnny wa-…” I grabbed his hand and that feeling was there again. It was much stronger than the last time it happened.

I felt this pull towards him as he turned to look at me. His eyes showed desire and lust. I couldn’t help but feel the same. Was this my powers? No, I don’t want this!

I pulled away from him and looked down at the floor. “Excuse me!” I said, not able to look at him as I walked away to my room.

I was at the table eating my breakfast with Sue, Ben, and Reed. I was eating my cereal when Johnny came into the room.

“Reed, we really can’t go outside anymore. After what happened to me….we just can’t. We are on the cover of every publication from-…” Sue said.

“Alright, I’m here. Let’s make this quick I got places to go.” Johnny said as he took the bowl of orange juice Ben had. “Oh wait, I can’t go anywhere.”

“Johnny, it’s imperative that we stay inside.” Reed said with a slight irritation.

“I know, I know. The last time you said that, my brain hurt for a week.” Johnny said and stared over at me.

I locked eyes with him, feeling that pull towards him even though we weren’t touching. Fuck, I wanted him. Why now? Why is it happening now? Better yet, why is it happening at all?

“Johnny it’s too dangerous for you to be in the public.” Sue said as she looked up at him.

“You’ve been saying that for years.” Johnny said, turning away from us.

I couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed at him but then again I did wish I could leave for at least an hour.

“What worries me is that our powers are evolving.” Reed said.

“I know, I know! Johnny said with exasperation. “I’m so close to flying, guys I can almost taste it.” Johnny said as he threw a napkin onto the counter.

The napkin caught fire and he didn’t even notice it. Sue pointed to the napkin as she started to talk to him.

“You can’t fly. Johnny, can you put that napkin out?” Sue asked kindly.

“Oh Jesus!” Johnny said as he patted down the napkin, trying to put the fire out.

I rolled my eyes as I watched him try to put the fire out. Apparently he doesn’t know a thing about fire.

“So, what’s going on Reed? How are you going to cure us?” Ben asked.

“I’ve gonna make a machine to recreate the storm. The cosmic rays will travel from this generator to this chamber.”

“What, no pop ups?” Johnny asked with a tilt of his head. Strangely I found that adorable.

“If I can reverse the wave signal-…” Reed was interrupted by Ben.

“It’ll turn us back to normal…” Ben said with a smile.

I spoke up softly. “What if some of us don’t want to go back…?” I didn’t bother looking up. I felt everyone staring at me.

“You don’t want to be normal again?” Ben asked me and I looked over at him.

I gave him a slight shrug. “I just…like this power I have. I feel like I can do anything. It’s not like I’ll be going around murdering people. That’s not me.”

“This thing can kill you if you keep it though.” Reed said in a soft tone.

“You said that everything is normal just we are stronger. I think of this as a super human thing. We are humans plus whatever we have. Nothing is wrong with us.” I said and I saw Johnny give me a light smile.

“What are the risks of this machine?” Sue asked Reed.

Reed gave everyone a small frown. “Even a small miscalculation could increase our symptoms exponentially…or perhaps even kill us.”

“Now, dying…that’s bad right? I say we just let sleeping dogs lie, guys.” Johnny said as he sat down at the table.

“So, how long until this contraption’s up and runnin’ Reed?” Ben asked as he put down his fork.

“It’s hard to say.” Reed answered.

“How long, Reed?” Ben asked in a higher tone.

“I don’t know-…”

“You don’t know?!” Ben stood up from his seat.

I also stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. “Ben please…” I started to say.

He moved his arm to get mine off of him. The motion he made my arm make a cracking noise. I yelped in pain and held my arm to my chest.

“Ashlyn!” Ben and Johnny said together.

Johnny stood up quickly and went to rush to my side. Reed made his way over to me before Johnny to examine my arm. He lightly touched part of it and I made a hissing sound.

“It’s fractured…” Reed said softly. “Come, I’ll treat it.” He said and I got up with him.

“Ashlyn, I’m so-…” Ben started to say.

I put my good hand up to stop him. “I know.” I said sternly as I looked over to him. “Just…whatever.” I rolled my eyes and walked with Reed.

We made it into a room where he could wrap my arm. I held out my arm on a table but then I frowned a bit. It didn’t hurt as much as it did a minute ago. I brought my arm off and turned it. It stun a little but nothing painful.

Reed watched me in awe. He quickly got out an x-ray device and examined my arm. “You’re healing…fast.” He said in amazement. “Faster than a normal human.”

“So, it’s not fractured anymore?” I asked Reed and he shook his head.

“It’s more of a hairline fracture now. Actually, in a minute or two I would think that it would be completely healed.” Reed answered.

“…I’m sorry if I started up anything. I didn’t mean to.” I mumbled out.

“You didn’t do anything, Ashlyn.” Reed assured me with a touch on my shoulder. “Your uncle just really wants to be back to normal again. I’m trying hard.”

“I know you are and I know he knows. He’s just impatient.” I said with a small smile. It got him to laugh. “So, if I’m all good now…can I go, Doc?” I asked.

“Yes, you may.” He said as he pointed to the door with his hand opened.

I walked out of the door and went down stairs. I found Johnny sitting at the table by himself. Ben and Sue were nowhere around.

“I knew you’d come back to the table. Can’t resist food.” He said with a small smirk.

“Well I was interrupted with my breakfast.” I said and sat down at the table.

“How’s the arm?” He asked me.

“Healed.” I answered as I ate my cereal.

“Healed? Like…” He trailed off and I looked up at him.

“It’s like my arm was never broken.” I answered as I was almost finished with my cereal.

“Ashlyn…about the other day in the hall-…”

“Please…it’s fine. I’m sorry I said some mean things and…” I looked away. “I’ll try to control my powers.”

“You think that jolt of energy was your powers?” He asked me. “I thought the pheromone thing was airborne.”

I shrugged. “I don’t know anymore.” He reached over the table and touched my hand. That feeling happened again and I immediately backed off.

“You know you want me. You know I want you. Why can’t you just…” He started to get a little frustrated.

“Because I want more, Johnny.” I answered and stood up from the chair. “I told you, I don’t want a fuck buddy. I want a relationship, one that will last for a long time, hopefully.”

He stood up from his chair and walked around the table to me as he spoke. “You think I can’t give you what you want?”

“All you want is sex. You don’t want me for me. You want my body. All I am is ass and tits to yo-..” I was interrupted by his lips on mine.

I immediately melted in the kiss. He was so warm and his lips were so soft. I wanted him. I wanted this man, this stupid man.

I felt him place his left hand on the back of my head and his other on my waist. I put my right hand on the side of his face and my other hand on his chest, feeling his heart rate quickening. Reluctantly I pulled away from the kiss.

“No, no…” He whispered against my lips. “I know you want this. Just try with me…”

“You don’t want a girlfriend, Johnny.” I whispered back.

I knew that he knew I was right. He didn’t want to be in a committed relationship. “One night is all I ask…I need you. I’ve desired you for so long.”

I ran my thumb over his cheek, looking up in his eyes. “It looks like you’re going to have to wait for that. I can’t give myself to someone who will turn around and be with another person.”

Johnny closed his eyes and put his forehead on my forehead. “One night, Ashlyn.”

“You know as much as I do that if that one night would happen…it would turn into multiple nights.” I lightly kissed his soft lips. “I told myself to deny you. I told myself to not like you, but it’s so hard to when you’re all I ever want.”

“What are you saying?” He asked as he opened his eyes, his blue eyes peering into my blue eyes.

“I like you.” I admitted and looked away. “There…I said it. I like you.”

He didn’t say anything and that made me feel shitty. It made me regret my words. It made me regret everything.

Finally he spoke up. “One night with me…please? It might change me…” I said. By his tone of voice, it made me think he was being serious.

“Might isn’t good enough for me. Also, I don’t want to change you, Johnny.” I answered back and started to pull away. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Now, I’m going to lose my best friend.”

He gripped my arms and brought me closer to him. “Don’t…just don’t.”

I gave him a questioning look. “You like me don’t you?” He stared back, unable to find words. “You just don’t know how to show it. You think that this one night will change everything.”

“It could…” He insisted.

I ran my hand over his buzz cut hair. “…At least take me out to dinner and a movie first…then maybe that one night will happen.”

He gave me a small smile, not one of his playful smiles. “Deal.” Johnny leaned in and placed a firm kiss on my lips, like he was sealing the deal.

I have admitted my feelings to someone who might not even have them for me. I have let myself yearn and ache for him for so long; I couldn’t stop the feelings even if I wanted to. All I know for sure now is that I am fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Ashlyn, she has a crush on Johnny! Tell me what you think. I would really like to have your opinions on this. :)


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

**Warning: Ahem…you know.**

I was walking to my room when I heard footsteps running my way. I turned to find Johnny with this huge grin on his face and shaving cream in his hand. Oh no.

“Johnny wha-…” He grabbed my arm and took me into my room. He quickly shut the door and panted against it.

“That was close.” He panted out and put the shaving cream down on my desk.

“Johnny!” I heard my uncle call out.

“Really, Johnny?” I asked as I tried to hide how funny it was to me.

“They should know to not keep me in here.” He said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes. “You are such an ass.” I said and sat on my bed.

“Just let me stay here until I am in the clear.” He said.

“You do know he won’t ever let this go, right?” I asked him and he smiled at me. “Of course you do.”

“Looks like we’ll be having that slumber party after all.” Johnny said with a wink.

“What about your sister?” I asked as I stood up from my bed.

“She can sleep in my room.” He said.

“In your jizz covered bed? Ew.” I teased and turned my head to look at him.

“I clean my sheets!” Johnny said, slightly offended.

“You’ll be _fine_ sleeping in _your_ room.” I told him and went to open my door.

“Where are you going?” He asked me.

“I forgot to grab my water. Do you want anything?” I asked, turning my head to look at him.

“Yeah, in my room in the top drawer there is a box of condoms and-…”

“Nope.” I said and walked out of my room.

I saw Sue in the kitchen and I walked up to her.

“Hey, Ashlyn.” She said with a smile on her face.

“Hey, so your brother is in deep shit with my uncle.” I explained to her what happened and I gave a roll of my eyes at the situation.

Sue let out a laugh. “Actually, I was going to stay the night at Victor’s. He is taking me out to eat, so…yeah.”

“Oh cool! I hope you have fun.” I said with a cheery smile.

“Actually, I need to talk to you. It’s a girl talk, if you don’t mind.” I nodded and we both leaned against the counter. “Okay, so I want to talk about Reed and Victor.” She tailed off and looked over at me. “And you and my brother.”

I blushed a bit. “Okay.”

“I’m starting to…not like Victor anymore.” She began to say. “Reed is an amazing guy and…I really want to try to be with him again. I don’t know if I should though.”

“Yes.” I said without hesitation. “I don’t know what happened with you two before, but I can say he has learned his lesson. If you wish to call it that. I know that he still loves you.”

“So, you think I should try to work things out with Reed?” Sue asked as she rubbed her arm. “I’m not a horrible person, am I?”

“Sue, you’re not horrible at all. The heart wants what the heart wants.” I sighed and looked down at my hands. “Even if that person is a player and probably doesn’t want you in that way.”

“Look, I know Johnny won’t admit it but he does like you. He just doesn’t know it yet. Give him time and he’ll come around. I’ve seen him with many girls, Ashlyn. You’re the first that he can’t stop looking at, touching, or talking to or about. He always has a smile on his face near you.” She took my hand. “I have never seen my brother look at a woman the way he does at you.”

“What do I do…?” I asked and I felt like I wanted to cry. “Sue, I like him a lot…I tried to not like him but-…”

“The heart wants what the heart wants?” She repeated my words.

I wiped away a tear before nodding. “I am scared.”

“I know I was that way when I was falling for Reed.” She admitted. “Don’t worry, Johnny may like girls but if you tell him to not to be with any other woman…he won’t. You just have to make it clear what you want. Who knows, he might say the same thing about you not being with anyone else.”

“I’ve never been with anyone else.” I mumbled.

Sue gave me a big smile. “Well you two make a cute couple. I can’t wait until I can call you my sister in law.”

“Let’s not go _that_ far, Sue.” I laughed out. “I better get back to your brother…he’s probably going through my panties right now.” I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

I walked into my room and saw Johnny sitting there, thinking. I closed my door and sat my bottle of water down.

“Is something wrong?” I asked as I sat next to him.

“No…” He mumbled out, not looking at me.

I let out a sigh and then talked. “So, I told Sue what was happening…you can sleep in my room.”

He looked at me with shock. “Really?”

“Yes…?” I said with a questioning look. “Okay you need to tell me, what is going on? Did you burn one of my panties?” I asked.

“Oh, no! I didn’t even-….okay I did but no I didn’t burn any of them.” Johnny said with a small laugh.

“So…?”

“I went out there to see what was taking so long. I heard your conversation about me with my sister…” He admitted slowly and softly. “Ashlyn, I know I feel something for you…but I don’t know if I can handle a relationship.”

I put a finger over his lips. “Let’s make a deal then. We can be friends with benefits but you can only be with me and no kissing other girls. You can go on dates with them and all that, just nothing sexual and no kissing.”

Johnny kissed the finger that was on his lips before he spoke to me. “Deal, only if you do the same. Sue was right…I don’t want you with anyone else besides me.”

“So, you heard about-…”

“Yep.” He gave me a huge grin. “You still got the ol’ v card.”

“Oh, shut up.” I said as I smacked his arm.

He rolled me over so I was on my back and he was on top of me. “I want to make that night special.” He admitted. “Tonight won’t be that night…but…” He leaned down and kissed my neck. “That doesn’t mean we won’t have some fun.”

I let out a small breath. Johnny kissing my neck felt so nice. There it was again, that feeling we got when our skin touched.

“What are we going to do then?” I asked and turned to look at him.

“I was wondering if…” He trailed off. “I want to know how the pheromones feel on me.”

“You want me to use my powers on you?” I asked and he nodded. “But you clearly don’t need me to do that.”

“I know I just want to know how it feels…” Johnny smirked a bit. “I’ll let you feel my abs if you want.”

I rolled my eyes. I could touch his abs anytime but why the hell not make this deal? “Sure.”

He got off me and we sat face to face. I closed my eyes as I tried to concentrate on that power. I didn’t really know how to use it.

“Oh…fuck…” I heard Johnny mumble. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me with heat in his eyes. “Yeah…it’s working…” I could tell he was trying to control himself. His left hand, that wasn’t touching anything, was slowly catching on fire. He relaxed himself right away.

I gave him a smirk. “Yeah? What does it feel like?”

He looked at my eyes. “Why don’t you find out yourself?” He asked and pointed with his eyes to his crotch.

I looked down and there was a huge bulge in his jeans. I bit my bottom lip and admired the bulge. Slowly I concentrated on stopping my powers. As I felt the fire inside of me dim I opened my eyes.

“I can’t take it anymore…” He admitted as he took his belt off and undone his jeans. Johnny let out a sigh when the tightness somewhat relieved.

“I…I want to see it…” I said softly.

I reached over and gripped his boxers. I looked up at him to make sure and he gave me a nod. Slowly, I lifted his boxer off his body and reached down in them. I felt warmth and then a hard cock in his boxers.

When I touched it, he let out a pained moan. “You can take it out if you want…”

He moved so I could remove his jeans and boxers. Once they were off his body, I looked at the problem of his pain. His cock stood up proud and ready to be relieved. My mouth watered as I saw him take off his shirt. He was now naked on my bed.

I moved my hand and grasped his cock. He wrapped his hand around my hand, making me grasp it more firmly before letting me go. I moved my hand up and down on his shaft, slowly jerking him off.

He let out a groan before speaking. “If you want…you can get naked to.” He suggested.

I removed my hand and immediately took my shirt and pants off. I stood there in my bra and panties, feeling slightly embarrassed. He let out a groan before he moved towards me. He was on his knees, looking up at me.

Slowly, he took my panties in his mouth and pulled them down. He revealed my now wet pussy. Kissing up my thigh, he looked at my nakedness down there.

“This…” He said and lightly kissed my bare skin. “…is beautiful…” He kissed me again. “And mine.” Once he finished his words, he took me into his mouth.

I let out a gasp before I grasped his head. I started to uncontrollably move my hips, wanting more. He leaned away from me and stood up. My mood went south when I felt him leave me down there.

He picked me up in his arms and tossed me onto my bed. Johnny got back on me and continued kissing my center. This time he held my hips in place so I wouldn’t move. This fucker had a dom side.

As he kissed my pussy, he was looked up at my face. I think he wanted to see my reactions to his tortuous act. I felt something coming; I didn’t know what it was. I felt like I was going to explode soon.

“Johnny…I…I…please…it’s something…” I couldn’t find my words before I exploded into bliss.

Johnny still had his mouth on me, not letting up on his sweet and sensual kisses. It was all too much. I was so sensitive after I combusted. I tried to wiggle away but he refused to let me go. He made a slight growling noise when I tried to get away.

He began to suck on my clit, which sent an amazing feel up my body. My nipples perked up and I could feel another climax approach. Again I couldn’t find any words. I was about to combust again until he pulled away.

“Wha-…no!” I said as I tried to beg him to go back.

“I don’t want you to be tired yet. I am not done with you.” He said and got on top of me. “I know I said another night but…I need you.” He kissed my neck and that about sent me over the edge.

“Please…yes just please…!” I begged him.

“Shh…you need to be quieter.” He grinned down at me and pressed the tip against my entrance. “When I enter…you will be mine.”

“I am…already.” I panted out in lust and admiration. “Kiss me when you enter me. I don’t want to be loud.”

Johnny grinned down at me before placing his lips on my lips. A finger slid inside of me, wiggling around to get me opened up more. His skilled fingers knew exactly where to go. Again I felt myself almost climaxing but he pulled his finger out of me.

“Don’t cum yet. I still need to prep you more.” Johnny said before he inserted two fingers in me.

I winced just slightly; this was a new feeling inside of me. I have never inserted anything in me before. I was always afraid I would hurt myself. Finally a third went in and I gripped tightly on his shoulders, digging my nails into him.

He let out a hiss as my nails dug into his skin. It wasn’t enough to draw blood. After he prepped me, he took out his fingers and nudged the tip over my entrance.

“Fuck…I can’t.” He mumbled.

“Why?” I asked with a frown.

“Because I don’t have a condom. I’m sorry…I was so into the moment…” He cursed at himself.

“Just do it. I don’t care. It’ll be okay.” I said with a firm look. “I’m on the shot.”

He swallowed and paused for a second before he pressed against me. “Okay.”

“Wait…” I said and looked up at him. “Be slow about it, please?”

“Of course, Ashlyn.” He said and put his forehead on mine and he kissed my lips.

Slowly he entered in me. I could feel myself stretching around him and he was having a tough time trying to not pound into me. He stopped moving and broke our kiss.

“There, that wasn’t so bad.” He said with a smile.

“I did it?” I breathed out and looked down to find us connected completely. “Wow…it’s all in there?”

“Yes.” He chuckled lightly. “Tell me when you’re ready for me to move, Babe.” Johnny said sweetly as he ran a hand over my cheek.

I laid my head back on my pillow and stared up at him. I gave him a nod before he started to move in me. I let out a small yelp that turned into a moan.

“Shh…” Johnny whispered and kissed my lips. “You have to be quiet.”

“Do…you know how hard that is?” I asked trying to keep my voice calm but failing.

“I do…I want to hear you scream out my name.” He pushed up hard into me, letting out a soft groan. “When we are alone…I won’t go easy on you.” Johnny warned and pushed up inside me again.

I tensed my back and arched it. “I wouldn’t want you to.” I whispered and I could tell I almost broke his hold.

He let out a calming breath before he started to pick up his pace. One thrust after another I could feel myself tighten around him, getting close to my climax. He felt I was close and he hugged my body up to him, putting his face in my neck. He was letting out groans and moans, using my neck to muffle them.

I bit down on his shoulder as I felt myself climax around him. My nails digging into him again and he quickly pulled out of me. Slowly he jerked his cock and soon he came on my belly, breathing out my name. It was such a sight to see. It made me want more.

Once he calmed down he looked down at me and smiled. “Sorry, it’s been awhile since I’ve actually had sex. I usually can go for an hour or more.”

“Lucky me then.” I said playfully.

He got up and went to put his boxers on. “I’ll go get you a wash rag. Do you need anything?”

“…Promise you’ll be back?” I asked him.

Johnny gave me a slight frown. “Of course…I wouldn’t just fuck you and never give you cuddles and kisses.”

I laid my head back on my pillow with a smile on my face. “Okay, just get me a wash rag.”

A few minutes went by and he snuck back in. I was expecting him to hand me the damp rag but instead he cleaned me off. I found the act really cute and sweet. Then it made me wonder if he did this with all of the girls he has done.

No, don’t go there brain. This is a moment that doesn’t need to be ruined.

“What are you thinking about?” I heard Johnny say as he finished cleaning me off.

“I was just wondering….” I bit my lip, trying to come up with something. “When is round two?”

He let out a chuckle before throwing the rag onto the floor. Johnny took his boxers off and lay right next to me, naked. He and I stared at each other for some time, not saying anything. Johnny traced shapes on my belly, arm, or my face every once in a while.

“You’re beautiful…” He muttered.

“Thank you, I try.” I joked and he traced a finger over my smiling lips.

“I’m sorry that I am not ready for a relationship. I will try hard to make you happy.” Johnny’s voice made me think he was battling his emotions with logic.

“I’ll wait, Johnny.” I admitted softly. “Just don’t hurt me.”

“Never.” Johnny said it as a promise, kissing my lips tenderly.

And there goes my heart. I had fallen completely in love with Johnny Storm. I just hope that he will eventually feel the same for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well I hope that wasn’t too horrible…I tried really hard to make it realistic. Tell me what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

I saw Johnny walking down the hallway towards the elevator. I ran up to him and jumped onto his back. He steadied himself and caught me.

“And where do you think you’re going?” I asked him, kissing the back of his neck.

Johnny put me down so my feet touched the floor. I got off him and he turned to face me.

“I am going to have fun. I’m tired of being here and I want to get out.” He paused for a moment. “This kind of reminds me of the hospital.”

“So, is that your way of inviting me?” I asked him with a small smirk.

There was a fire that lit up his eyes. “If you want, maybe we can do some scandalous stuff?”

“Tempting as that sounds, I’m going to have to pass on that.” I ran my finger down his chest. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Okay, Babe.” He said and placed a big kiss on my lips. He walked in the elevator and put his hands on the door. “Don’t have fun without me.”

“Then hurry back and I won’t.” I said and gave him a flirty wink.

Johnny let go of the doors and gave me a wink back before they closed. Oh this man was going to be the death of me.

“No! No freaking way!” I heard my uncle shout in the living room.

I ran into the living room in my tank top and sweatpants. “What?” I called out.

He didn’t.” Sue said as she put her hands on her hips, watching the TV.

“Oh yes he did! Lover boy never listens!” Ben said as he paced the living room.

Lover boy? Oh no. “That idiot…” I said aloud.

“So, what are your superhero names?” Said the guy on TV.

“They call me the Human Torch. Ladies call me Torch.” Johnny said to the camera. The women that were swarmed around him were giggling.

“What about your sister?” The woman asked as a picture of Sue came on the screen.

“That’s the Invisible Girl.” Johnny answered.

“Girl?” Sue repeated, offended.

“Reed Richards? I hear you call him Mr. Fantastic.”

“Could have been worse…” Ben said and Reed shrugged.

“Is it true what they say, that he can expand any part of his anatomy?” The woman asked and the women started to murmur and giggle.

Johnny gave the camera a cheeky grin before answering. “I’ve always found him to be a little limp.”

“And what about her? Your girlfriend?” The woman asked as a picture of me popped up on the screen.

“I’m not his girlfriend…” I muttered and Ben looked over at me giving me a smile.

“Good.” Ben approved.

“That’s Psionic Babe.” Johnny said and all the men in the back cheered.

“Psionic _Babe_ huh…” I said with a smug look on my face. “He’s going to wish he said something different.”

“So it is true that you two are dating?” The woman asked.

“Our relationship is difficult to explain.” Johnny began to say.

“She doesn’t want you?” The woman asked in shock. “She has problems!” Then my uncle appeared on the screen. “What do you call that thing?”

“That’s it….The Thing.” Johnny said as he held up his hands. “You think that’s bad? You should have seen him before.”

“Okay, now I’m gonna go kill him.” Ben said.

“Not if I kill that fucker first.” I said as I walked over to grab my hoodie.

I kept my hair down but pushed it back with my hands so it was out of my face. I had to admit, it looked like I had sex hair. Good.

“Johnny!” Sue said as she walked swiftly over to her brother.

“Look, can we talk later guys? I’m a bit busy.” He said referring to the woman beside him.

I walked up to him and pushed his chest, making him take a few steps back. “Fun huh? I see what you mean now.”

“Wait, wait…come on, Ashlyn.” He said as he tried to grab my arm.

“You embarrassed my uncle and I on TV, Johnny. What the hell were you thinking?” I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find it was one of his girls.

“Leave Johnny alone. You don’t want him so we are going to have him.” She said in a bitchy tone.

My eyes started to glow a bright pink shade and my hair started to float around me. The woman backed away but I felt Sue coming up to me and tugging me away.

“Ashlyn, no…calm down.” Sue said calmly but in a certain voice.

I closed my eyes, relaxing my boiling blood. I looked over to Johnny, anger showing in my eyes. “This conversation isn’t over, Storm.”

Out of nowhere a car that was rolled up as a ball came flying behind me. It was Johnny’s car.

“Is that-…” A license plate flew right by me and hit Johnny in the head. “You think that’s funny, Pebbles?”

“Johnny!” Sue said and walked over to him.

“What?” Johnny replied back in an angry tone.

“You gave us names? You don’t think!” She looked so disappointed in her brother. “Now you’re the face of the Fantastic Five?”

“A face that’s about to be broken.” My uncle said.

Oh fuck. Here comes my good side. God damn it I like that face.

I walked over between the two. “Ben…Johnny…let’s not do this anymore.” I said as my back was leaned against Johnny’s torso. He felt so hot, temperature wise.

“This isn’t permanent. We need to be careful until we are normal again.” Reed spoke out loud.

“What if I don’t want to be normal? I didn’t turn into a monster!” Johnny said as he pointed to my uncle.

Ben was about to punch Johnny in the face but stopped. He looked hurt and he decided to let it go. He was walking off when, out from behind me, a fireball came past me, hitting my uncle in the head.

“Did you just-…” Another one came. “That’s it, Tinker Bell!” Ben pushed me out of the way. “You wanna fly? Then fly!” He threw a punch towards Johnny but hit Reed instead.

The momentum of the punch went through Reed and hit Johnny, sending him flying back. He ran into a sign and jumped down from it.

“Let’s see if we can get blood from a stone.” Johnny said as he walked firmly towards Ben.

“Let’s see. Bring it on, Burnout!” Ben said.

“You two need a time out!” Sue said as she put a hand on Johnny’s chest and her force field on Ben’s chest.

I grabbed Johnny’s arm, holding it to my body to hold him back. I knew I could use my powers, but I was afraid that the anger I had held inside would control my powers.

“Talk to the Blockhead! He started it!” Johnny complained.

“I don’t care!” Sue pointed up at Johnny. “Damn it, Johnny!” Sue took off after Ben. “Ben, wait!”

“You need to control yourself and think before you act.” Reed said as Johnny kicked his car, I still had a hold of Johnny’s arm.

“Yeah, but that’s the problem. You always think but you never act.” Johnny looked over at me and then let out a sigh and gave me a small smile. “What if we got these powers for a reason? What if it’s like some higher calling?” He looked over to Reed

“Higher calling? Like getting girls and making money?” Reed asked.

“Is there any higher?” Johnny asked verbally. “You know what, Reed? This is who we are. Accept it. Or better yet…enjoy it.” Johnny looked over at me again. “You on their side or mine?”

“I…I’m-…” I looked at Reed and then back at Johnny. “I don’t want to go back to being normal but I don’t think it’s wise for us to be out in public until we have a handle on things.”

“You’re becoming like them.” He shrugged out of my grasp. “Whatever.” Johnny said and walked off.

I stood there hurt. Reed put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

“I’m sorry he’s hurting you.” He said.

“He’s not. He’s just stupid.” I muttered.

“Ashlyn, I’m not your uncle. I can see you two like one another.”

“No.” I said and looked over to Johnny, watching him walk away. “It’s just me that likes him. If he had the same feelings…he wouldn’t be trying to get with other girls.”

“I don’t think he’s trying to get with others. I think he’s just putting on an act for the public.” Reed said and put an arm around my shoulder. “Come on, let’s go home.”

It was later that night I was in my room, laying in my bed. I was reading a book until I heard a knock on my door.

“Come in.” I called out.

My door opened slowly and Johnny poked his head in. “Hey, Shrimp.”

I frowned slightly but inside I was thrilled to see him. I wanted to make things right again. I hated fighting with anyone.

“Hey, Johnny.” I replied.

“May I come in?” He asked and I nodded.

He came in and closed the door. Johnny made his way over to me and sat on my bed. We sat there in silence for a bit before I spoke up.

“Johnny, I’m sorry I acted that way and pushed you. This whole thing between us…I just felt like you would have done it more differently. I know I said you could go on dates but…”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He said and looked over at me. “This is a new thing for me too. I never have promised someone that I’d only be with them. I guess my flirtatious side took over.”

I put my book down and moved over to sit on his lap. I straddled him and draped my arms over his shoulders. “Johnny, I trust you. Just I don’t trust them, the women.”

He placed his hands on my hips, rubbing his thumb over me. “What do you want to do?”

“You tell me what you want, because you know what I want.” I said firmly.

He sighed. “That’s the thing. I don’t know what I want anymore.” Johnny placed his forehead on my forehead. “I know I want you, but I don’t know if I want you for a girlfriend. It’s not you it-…”

“It’s not you it’s me.” I said his words.

“It is…I’m not ready for commitment and you are.” Johnny kissed my nose and I crinkled it. It made him smile lightly. “See…even the littlest things you do make me smile. I’ve never had that with a woman. I don’t know what’s going on in me.” His grip tightened around me. “I do know I want you so very badly. Day and night if I can.”

“You don’t know what you do to me, Storm.” I said softly. “You are everything-…I mean yes I don’t like how you are a womanizer, but I try to look past that. Because when you love someone you don-…”

“Love?” His tone was really serious.

“I mean…um…” I tried to find words. Shit.

“You love me?” He brought me closer to his body and I couldn’t help but nod. “Ashlyn…” He sighed out and gave me a bright smile. “Okay, I’ll try harder to work towards commitment.”

“Do you want to know how I found out I loved you?” I asked and he nodded. “I asked myself what I would do if you left me or died. That’s when I found out that it would be nearly impossible for me to continue on without you.”

Johnny looked away for a moment. “So, should I ask myself that?”

“When you’re ready to ask yourself that yes. Not now.” I placed my hand over his heart. “This needs to be ready to love and so does this.” I put a finger on his head, pointing to his brain. I bit my lip as I tried to hide a smile.

“What?” He asked, intrigued.

“And this…” I said suggestively as I grinded myself against his lap, referring to his cock. “Needs to be ready for me only.”

He made a low groan noise and his eyes darkened. “I think that he’s already won over.”

“Good.” I said and shimmied out of his hold. “Would you want to cuddle with me tonight? I miss my sexy in bed heater.”

Johnny stood up while he picked me up in his arms. “How could I say no to that?” He asked and I gave him a deep kiss.

“By the way…you still owe me a movie and dinner.” I reminded him.

He smiled against my lips and replied back to me. “You’ll get that soon, Babe.”

Even though I would do mostly anything for this man, I don’t want to wait too long for him. I don’t think I could last long knowing he wasn’t fully mine. Deep down I know he likes me, maybe even loves me. He just hasn’t realized it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ll be uploading two chapters today because of the holiday! :)


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 **

Johnny and I were down in the lobby. He was showing me a little action figure of my uncle. I couldn’t help but find it so cute. He pushed the button and it talked.

“It’s clobbering time!” Said the toy.

We both heard loud footsteps. I turned to find Ben walking towards us.

“Uncle, look!” I said and pointed to the toy that Johnny had.

Ben grabbed Johnny and the toy, pushing them both against the wall. He broke the action figure and walked away, grunting.

“Aw! That was the prototype!” Johnny whined out.

I grabbed Johnny’s arm and put it around my back. “Come one…let’s go. He needs his space.” I said to him.

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows but agreed to leave the building. We needed to get out of here. Everyone was getting on each other’s nerves.

“Johnny, have you seen Ben?” Sue asked as she walked towards us.

“Yeah, Sunshine just left. Look Sue, I’m sorry. I can’t stay in this freak show. I gotta get back to the real world.” Johnny said as he tightened his arm around me. “Don’t worry; you’re not part of the freak show.”

“Yay me.” I said with a little happy tone.

“You’re calling that the real world?” She looked over at me. “Ashlyn, knock some sense into him.”

“Sue, he’s right. We need to just get out for a bit. We won’t be gone too long. Just, everyone is on each other’s ass and it’s getting to be too much.” I said straight forward.

“You’re not Mom.” Johnny said to Sue. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a little boy.”

“Maybe I would if you stopped acting like one.” Sue said as she crossed her arms. “Do you even hear yourself? Who do you think you are?”

“Why is everyone on my ass? If you guys are jealous, fine. I didn’t expect it from you.” Johnny said as he pointed to his sister.

“Johnny let’s-…” I began to say.

“You really think those people out there care about you? You’re just a fad to them, Johnny!” Sue shouted at him.

“Let’s try something new. You live your life and I’ll live mine!” Johnny replied back and started to walk away with me to his side. “Oh, and just for the record, they love me!”

Johnny and I were at a bar, filled with people. I wasn’t in the right clothes for a bar and club, but old jeans and a dark grey tank top would be okay. I’m sure they’ve seen worse.

The music was playing and people were dancing and grinding on each other. Johnny took me to a kind of secluded area. He pushed me onto a wall and gave me that naughty look.

“Is this the day for us to be scandalous?” I asked in his ear, trying to have him hear me over the music.

He pressed himself on me and winked. I took that as a yes. The music changed to another party song. I pushed him slightly so he would back off.

I pushed him to the wall and ran my hand down his chest. He had this huge cheeky grin that I found adorable. Since we were at a club, why not turn up the heat a bit?

I turned my back to him and started to sway my hips, occasionally bumping my ass against his leg or crotch. I felt him take my hips and grind back on me. This was such a turn on. No one was looking at us, but I felt so wild. I never had done something like this before.

He turned me around and put one of my legs over his hip. I grinned up at him and then met my lips with his. That spark never left us as we battled each other. We wanted to see who would give in first.

He took off his shirt and showed his tank top underneath. He was sweaty and so was I. My mouth was starting to dry from all the heated action we were doing.

“I’m going to get us drinks. What do you want?” I asked.

“I’ll just take some water. I don’t feel like drinking tonight.” He said in my ear.

I couldn’t help but admire that. “Good, I don’t like alcohol anyway.” I said and gave him a wink before walking to the bartender. “I’ll just take two bottles of water.” I said loudly to the man.

I felt a hand on my lower back. I knew it wasn’t Johnny because there wasn’t a spark in that touch. I turned my head to find some man looking at me with a smile.

“Hey, Baby. You’re that chick from the Fantastic Five.” The man said.

“Yep.” I answered and turned away. I was not interested in him at all.

“I heard that you don’t know a good time when you see one. How about I change that for you, Sweet cheeks?” He asked and gripped my ass.

“Hey!” A voice shouted from behind us.

An arm grabbed me and there it was that stupid spark. I looked up at the man I loved. He had me against his chest and he was glaring at this guy.

“What? Is she your bitch now? You finally getting’ some of that ass?” The guy said loudly and everyone was turning to look at the scene.

The music stopped playing and now I could hear loud and clearly. I tugged at Johnny’s shirt. He looked down at me with a softer look.

“Let’s just go. I don’t want to deal with stupid people.” I said and ran my hand over his chest in a soothing way.

“How about you go and leave your pretty little lady here?” The man asked and I could feel the heat on Johnny rise.

“Johnny…Johnny!” I said and grabbed his face to look at me. “Let’s just go. You don’t need to deal with this. Okay?” I said and he closed his eyes as he tried hard to calm down.

He placed his forehead on mine and then a flash burst in the air. We both turned to find the paparazzi start to come in the building. Fuck.

“Let’s just go.” Johnny said and took my hand.

As we started to walk to the door, I heard reporters asking questions.

“Are you two finally dating?”

“Are the rumors of a pregnancy true?”

“Ashlyn, are you really pregnant with Johnny’s baby?”

“Johnny, are you ever going to fly?”

“Ashlyn, why did you get kicked out of your parent’s house at the age of seventeen?”

That last question hurt me. I ignored everything and everyone else. My main focus was to get Johnny out of here and somewhere safe. I didn’t care if he started to throw fireballs at the sky, just as long as it was somewhere safe.

When we walked outside the lights around the town started to flicker. I looked up to find that something was going on at home.

“Johnny, look!” I said pointing in the direction of the building. He took my hand and we both ran on home.

Once we made it inside, we found Ben and Sue in the main room. The place was trashed.

“Johnny! Ashlyn! The machine worked!” Sue called out to us. “Give me a hand.”

Johnny helped Sue lift Ben up. I put my hand on my uncle’s face, having skin on skin contact. He was staring at me, a little dazed.

“Oh Ben…I said with tears in my eyes. What happened?” I hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around me.

“The machine…Vic used it on himself. He was affected like us.” He panted out.

We sat him on the stairs and I looked over at Johnny. He was already looking at me. I gave him a questioning look before Sue asked Ben something.

“Where’s Reed?”

“Vic must have taken him…” He panted out and looked up.

The window was broken and glass was everywhere. My heart sunk in my chest.

“Why is he doing this?” I whispered.

“Vic lost everything…now he’s trying to get it back.” Ben answered my question.

From a distance I saw a red flare coming our way. It was an explosive.

“Oh no…” Johnny said as he ran out to the balcony.

“Johnny!” I shouted with Sue.

“We have to leave!” Sue shouted.

“I got an idea.” Johnny said as he took a few steps back, readying himself.

Don’t even think about it!” Sue said.

“Never do.” He answered and started to run and jumped off the balcony.

“Johnny please no!” I begged.

Sue and I ran over to the edge and watched as Johnny flew away. That fucker gave me a heart attack!

“I’ll go find Reed. Ashlyn, go to my brother!” Sue commanded and I nodded.

I ran to my room and grabbed my suit, putting it on in a hurry. I ran out of the building and paused for a bit. If I could lift a human being, then I could lift myself right?

I concentrated really hard. Slowly I felt myself lifting from the ground. I opened my eyes to find I was ten feet in the air. I smiled brightly at my newish powers. The pink mist came from beneath my feet. I started to fly, quickly to the area I saw Johnny go to.

I made it to the water and saw a boat was on fire. My body tensed up as I thought of the worst thing possible. At the corner of my eye I saw a man coming out of the water and collapsing in the sand.

I flew down towards him, it was Johnny. He saw me and gave me a what the fuck look.

“You can fly too?” He asked and I shrugged.

“I just found out too…” I admitted and then wrapped my arms around him.

I buried myself in him, enjoying the smell of him. The heat of his body was slightly cooled thanks to the water. He returned the embrace and I couldn’t help but start to cry.

“Ashlyn…?” He asked worriedly.

“You Ass…” I said and looked at his face. “Do you have any idea wha-…”

Johnny shut me up with his mouth. He kissed me so intensely that I forgot that I was mad at him. I guess he sensed it because then he pulled away.

“Let’s go kick some Vic ass.” He said and I grinned at him in response.

“You’re still in trouble, Johnny.” I warned him and placed my lips on his cheek and we flew off to meet the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is almost over BUT I am continuing it as a series. :) I hope to see all of you in the next part! Happy Mother’s Day! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will be continuing this story into the Silver Surfer movie. :)

** Chapter 8 **

Johnny and I flew a few miles before we reached the others. They were already outside on the road, fighting Victor. Johnny and I flew down and as we did Johnny threw a fireball at Victor, hitting him in the arm.

“You missed me.” Johnny said with a cocky look. Johnny looked towards Ben and the others. “Had a little relapse, huh? Welcome back.” He turned to Victor as he reached for my hand.

“Ah yes, I forgot about your little girlfriend. I’m sure she could stop a bullet from hitting anyone.” Victor said as he paced back and forth looking at us. “How can she die? Maybe a broken heart would kill her?” Victor shot a bolt of electricity at Johnny, barely hitting him because Johnny dodged it.

I stood in front of Johnny, waiting to block anything coming. He was not going to die. Reed formed into a tire shape and rolled towards Victor. He covered him like a blanket.

“Johnny! Supernova!” Reed called out to Johnny.

“I thought we agreed that was bad!” Johnny replied back as he stood up.

“Now!” Reed shouted out, unable to hold Vic back anymore.

Ben grabbed Reed’s hands and pulled him off of Victor while Johnny charged after Vic. He heated up to his supernova stage, circling around Victor.

“Sue! Ashlyn! Think you two can contain it?!” Reed called out.

Sue and I looked at each other and nodded. I positioned myself as I formed my powers around Johnny’s flame, keeping it within that small distance. Sue used her force field to help me.

“Flame on, Kid.” Ben said with a smile on his face.

I felt my powers weaken as I thought about Johnny. I couldn’t help but think of what Reed had said before. If Johnny were to ever go supernova, he could die.

“You got this, Ashlyn!” Reed shouted out at me.

I looked over and he was staring at me with worry and sympathy. I nodded to him and pushed more of my energy into my shield.

Johnny was done; he got out of the shield and flew onto the ground. I ran over to him and held him to my chest. He was burning hot. I didn’t care that his skin was burning mine; I needed to hold him up from the ground. I fanned at his face, trying my best to cool him down.

“Is that the best you can do? A little heat?” Vic asked, glowing red and orange.

“Time for your lesson. Chemistry 101…what happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?” Reed asked as he formed into this slide shape when Ben opened up a fire hydrant.

Once Vic was frozen in his place, I looked down at Johnny. He was not as hot as he was but still pretty hot. I grabbed some water that was going in the air. I brought it over to us and formed the water around the back of Johnny’s neck and over his forehead.

It made a sizzling noise and I couldn’t help but smile at him. He was staring up at me with a small smirk, still exhausted.

“You’re too hot for your own good, Johnny…” I murmured to him.

“And you love it.” He replied back as he cooled down.

Johnny was able to stand up on his own, but he still had my hand in his hand. Ben came over and patted Johnny on the back as he spoke.

“You did good, Kid.” Ben looked over at me. “You to Ash-….what happened?” Ben asked in a frantic voice.

I looked at him in question and looked over to Johnny. “What?”

“You’re neck; it looks like it was burnt.” Ben said as he walked over to me. “Or well…was burnt. It’s going away now.”

“Johnny was scorching hot; I didn’t want him to be on the ground.” I said simply.

“I was burning you?!” Johnny asked in a shocked voice. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because then you would have made me let you go, so I dealt with the pain. I wasn’t going to have you overheating and on the ground!” I furrowed my eyebrows at them both. I knew what I did was right. I knew I was going to heal. Why was it such a big deal? “It’s almost gone now, I’m fine.”

Ben looked over at Johnny and then to me. He could tell we needed to be alone for this. “I’m going to go check on Reed and Sue.” He said before walking away.

I went over to Johnny and took his other hand into mine as well. “I’m okay. See?” I said and showed him my clear skin.

“I hurt you.” He muttered. “I promised I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I liked it. Not the pain, but I liked holding you. So I put up with it.” I shrugged and he quickly engulfed me in his hold. “Johnny…I’m fine. Really, I am!”

“Don’t do that again. I don’t care if I am bleeding. If I am burning you at all, you need to not touch me. Got it?” He told me, not looking at me. “I can’t believe I hurt you…”

“Well, it hurt when you fucked me the first time. Did you regret that?” I whispered to him. “It happens, Johnny. It was an accident and it was my choice.”

His look was distraught and disgusted. At what? Himself?

We were on a boat, having a celebration. We were celebrating our victory over Victor Von Doom. There were people we knew and people we didn’t know. I was over by Ben and Alicia. I looked over at Reed and Sue, they were alone. It was finally time. Reed was finally going to pop the question.

I ran over to Johnny, who was surrounded by girls. Ugh. I grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

“Hey, Shrimp! Miss me already?” He teased.

“No, Fatty…Reed is going to propose to your sister. I figured you would want to see it.” I said and smiled up at him.

Johnny just smiled adoringly at me. He looked to the girls and then back at me. “Let’s go.” He said and picked me up, carrying me bridal style.

I giggled like crazy as I held onto him. The women were giving me death glares and appalled looks, I didn’t care. He’s mine.

Johnny put me down and held me from behind. I felt him run his thumb over my belly. I couldn’t help but think of how wonderful this feeling was. Ben hasn’t even noticed Johnny and I. He was too busy with Alicia, which was okay with me.

I looked up at Johnny who returned my glance. “Tonight…let’s get a hotel. I want to be alone with you.”

He smiled at me. It wasn’t a naughty smile and it wasn’t cocky either. It was a genuine smile.

“I like the sound of that, Babe.” He placed a kiss on my forehead and I melted in the touch.

This was the man of my dreams. This was the man I want to be with for the rest of my life. Yes, the rest of my life. I can see myself marrying this stupid idiot. I wondered if he thought the same with me. Did he feel anything when he held me like this? Did he feel anything when I looked at him? Did he feel anything when he thinks about me? Does he even think about me? I knew I needed to ask that, but for now I needed to wait. I needed to give him time. He has never been in a serious relationship before and I really don’t want him to feel pressured into this. He is my happy ending that I am waiting for.

Later that night, we went to a hotel. It was a five star hotel and I for one couldn’t believe it. We had a discount because the owner of the hotel was a fan of me. Of course me, I’m amazing.

I put my purse down on the table and turned to look at Johnny shutting the door. He turned around and saw me smiling at him, he smiled back at me. I took some pins out of my hair and let it fall down over and behind my shoulders.

His eyes glazed over in heat and desire. He wanted me and I wanted him. This would be the first time that we wouldn’t be holding back anything. Well, besides fireballs and floating powers.

“You look so beautiful.” He said huskily as he took his tie off.

“Damn…I wanted to take that tie off.” I said.

“I wanted to let your hair down.” He replied back with a smirk. “I guess we are even.”

I went over to him and took the tie out of his hands. I held it up to show him the tie. “I want you to use _this_ on me.” I said softly.

“You want me to…oh god, Ashlyn.” He groaned out and I knew he was aroused. “Babe…fuck.” Johnny shifted in his stance.

“I want to feel nothing but pleasure as I am tied up. Got that, _Sir_?” I asked and ran a finger over his already hardened cock.

“Don’t tease me like that…or I’ll spank you.” He warned. I could tell he wasn’t kidding around. Johnny’s eyes were dark and hungry.

“You’re a little kinky, aren’t you?” I asked with a grin.

“I have wants and needs…like right now. I want to make you wish you would have never teased me like that.” He grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer to him. “I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop. Even then…you won’t want me to. You’ll _never_ want me to stop.”

Getting on my tiptoes, I grazed my lips over his mouth as I spoke. “I’ll need to see it before I can believe it.”

Johnny spun me around and held me against his chest. He slid his hand down front and slowly moved his hand up and under my dress. I grinned to myself, knowing what he felt.

“You’re soaking wet, Babe.” He said as he slid my panties off to the side. “I want to taste you now.”

“Do it…” I meant for my words to sound like a challenge but they came out as a beg.

“Ashlyn…” He groaned out and shoved a finger inside of me, without warning me.

I gasped at the contact. This is what I want. This is the side I have wanted to see. Johnny has only shown me his loving side and his half controlling side. I wanted to know what he needed from me. I needed to know what he wanted to do to me. Yes, we only had each other and no toys, but I knew he was more of an ‘I want to pleasure you with my body, not have some toy doing to work for me’ type of man.

“Please, Johnny…fuck me. Don’t play with me. Just…please shove it in.” I begged more.

What was happening to me? One moment I was such a tease and now I am a mess. Is this what he wanted?

“I said I want to taste you.” Johnny spoke and backed away a bit.

Johnny unzipped my dress from the back and slipped it off of me. He took the back of my strapless bra and unhooked it. Now I was just in my panties and heels.

“This is embarrassing.” I mumbled.

“This…” He said as he ran a hand from the middle of my back to my tummy. “Is _mine_.”

“I’m yours.” I moaned out and let the pleasure take over me.

I felt how wet I was as he slid his finger in and out of me. Johnny kissed my neck, giving me love bites along the way. I was overtaken by everything.

“Bend over…” He whispered in my ear and removed his finger from me.

I leaned over the bed, having my ass towards him. He slid my panties off and ran his warm hand on my ass. I felt him spank my ass playfully before he gripped it in his hand.

“Would you ever let me in your ass?” He asked.

“U…m…I don’t know.” I sputtered out after he spanked me again.

I felt a kisses on my ass cheek, making their way towards my center. He licked at my opening before placing a gentle kiss at my clit.

“You taste so good, Ashlyn.” He mumbled and blew softly on my pussy. “I can’t wait to have you on my mouth.” His words were almost my undoing.

“Then taste me.” It was all I could get out before he started to devour me.

I gripped at the bedding, bringing some up. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning. He knew what to do and where to touch. He knew I was close so he pulled away.

“We are going to have a lot of fun tonight.” He said with a happy tone to his voice.

“Please, Johnny…I can’t wait anymore.” I begged and felt him take off my heels.

I turned around to meet him and he pointed with his head. “Go lay down. I am going to tie you up like you wanted.”

I whined a bit. “But…I want this. _Now_.” I insisted as I gripped his cock.

Johnny looked down at my hand and then back up at me. “Do as I say or you’ll be waiting longer.”

I made a slight pout and quickly lay down on the bed. As he took off his clothes, I couldn’t help but admire his body. Yes, this is mine.

I traced a hand down my body and onto my clit. He turned, fully naked, and held the tie. I saw his eyebrow twitch as he witnessed me rubbing my clit.

“What are you doing?” Johnny asked me in a cautioning tone.

I bit my bottom lip. “Waiting for you…”

He swallowed and went over me. “Did I say you could do that?”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t.” I replied back, giving him a playful attitude.

As soon as those words left my mouth, he gripped my wrists and tied them together with the tie. Johnny brought them over my head and tied the rest to the bedframe.

“I’m going to fuck you over and over again. You will not cum until I say. Got that?” He said and I nodded, feeling intimidated by his gaze. Johnny leaned over and whispered in my ear. “When you are sure you don’t want anymore…tell me. I’m not an animal, Babe.” Johnny kissed my cheek, letting me know that he wasn’t going to do anything I didn’t want him to do.

“I want you, Johnny.” I said and smiled up at him. “But okay, I’ll let you know.” I knew I was safe with Johnny. What he said made me feel reassured and that’s one of the things I love about him.

Johnny took his cock and slid it on my opening. “You said you’re on the shot?”

“Yes.” I answered.

“So, may I cum inside?” He asked as he slid slowly and deeply into me.

I let out a gasp in response to his cock gliding into me. “Yes!”

“Is that a yes to my question…or a yes to…” He slammed into me, making me arch my back and pull on the tie.

“Both!” I said aloud.

Johnny gripped my hips and started to fuck me roughly. There was nothing slow or painful. It was all pleasurable and hard. I felt myself close to the edge but he pulled out of me.

“No.” He warned and I looked up at him.

“What? No…please wait…” I wiggled my hips. “You can’t just-…” The tie began to dig into my wrists as I struggled beneath him.

He kissed my lips to shut me up. Johnny went back into me and continued his rhythm. Every time I would almost reach my climax he would pull away from me or stop moving in me. I hated it but loved it as well.

After for what felt like forever, he was at his end. This raw and passionate feeling we were getting from each other was something I knew he never had before. _Johnny, you love me._

“I want you to cum, Baby.” He moaned against my neck. “I want to cum with you.”

“Okay…” I breathlessly said.

There was a moment where I felt a surge go through me after he hit my cervix. Johnny was such a wonderful lover and a fantastic fucker. The feeling I was having felt like we were never going to stop. My climax came and soon he burst his seed into me. I felt him cumming inside of me. His cock twitched as it emptied in me.

“Ashlyn…” He whispered and captured my lips.

This kiss was a new one. It was full of love, raw emotion, and passion. It wasn’t like the other kisses. Whatever he was thinking or feeling was the same as what I was having. He loved me and I loved him. There is no doubt in my mind that he did. Now, he just has to admit it to himself.

“I love you, Johnny.” I breathed out and he looked up at me.

“I…um…” He looked uncertain.

“I don’t expect you to say it back, but I know how you feel. Just enjoy this moment.” I said and kissed his nose. “I just wanted to let you hear the words, Johnny.”

Johnny smiled down at me and then pulled out of me. “What did you think about the tying up thing?” He asked as he untied me.

“It was stimulating, perfect, and I want to do it again.” I answered. “I need to buy a new bed frame now so we can do it again.”

Johnny laughed and cuddled up to me. “You’re an amazing woman…” I felt his fingertips lightly brush against my spine.

“And I’m all yours.” I said, finishing his sentence.

Johnny rubbing his nose on mine, smiling at me. “Yes, mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the end of the first part of the series. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
